Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom
Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System--Fall Of The Silver Millennium is a fan fictional series based on Sailor Moon. it is the sequel to Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System--War For The Silver Millennium. This is inspired by Transformers: Fall Of Cybertron. The Silver Millennium Great War continues on The Moon Kingdom resulting The Neo Soldiers leaving for Kinmoku to help Sailor Galaxia with The War against Sailor Cold Star. Plot In the sequel to Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System--War For The Silver Millennium, based on Transformers: Fall Of Cybertron. The Silver Millennium has finally fallen and all the planetary kingdoms & people are dead, in order to leave their home, Neo Sailor Moon & The Neo Soldiers must survive the onslaught and help Sailor Galaxia & The Infinity Soldiers defend The Colossus from The Negaverse. Moon Kingdom / Silver Alliance / Star Kingdom Alliance White Moo Family / High Queens / Generals / Supreme Commanders * Queen Serenity / Neo Sailor Moon Neo Soldiers / High Generals *Princess Solaria / Neo Sailor Sun *Princess Hope / Neo Sailor Earth *Princess Elizabeth / Neo Sailor Mercury *Princess Hikari / Neo Sailor Mars *Princess Juno / Neo Sailor Jupiter *Princess Freya / Neo Sailor Venus *Princess Margaret / Neo Sailor Pluto *Princess Kalani / Neo Sailor Uranus *Princess Amphititrite / Neo Sailor Neptune *Princess Gothel / Neo Sailor Saturn *Princess Nyx / Neo Sailor Nemesis Asteriod Soldiers Divine 3 / Universal Sailor Entities Zodiac Sailors / Zoid Masters Celestial Sailors / Holy Cross Guardians Deity Sailors / Aeon Guardians Intergalactic Sailors Divine Sailors / God Slayers Sailor Animates Infinity Scouts / High Council *Sailor Galaxia *Sailor Singularity *Sailor Comet *Sailor Polarius *Sailor Nova Proxima *Sailor Diamond Dust *Sailor Kinmoku *Sailor Quasar *Sailor Kupier *Sailor Nebula *Sailor Andromeda *Sailor Celestia *Sailor Selenium *Sailor Rainbow Prism Kinmoku Soldiers Royal Knights of Kinmoku Cosmic Sailors / Original Sailors / Legendary Sailor Entities Extras *This is a prequel to Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System--Legendary Guardians of The Vast Mutliple Galaxies *Sailor Galaxia is the leader of The Infinity Soldiers and the head of The Kinmokian Sailor Soldier High Council. *Sailor Chaos is not the ultimate evil in this story, she is one of The 10 Legendary Senshi Primes who defeated Sailor Cold Star. *Dark Sailor Sun leads the Negaverse after her predecessor, Sailor Negaverse is killed by Neo Sailor Moon. She & Neo Sailor Moon are the human incarnations of Light & Darkness. *Neo Sailor Moon wields The Golden Sword, Golden Sheild, & Golden Armor: The artifacts of The Former ruler of The Andromeda Galaxy and predecessor of Sailor Andromeda, The War Empress. Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:Anime Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:References Category:Crossovers Transformers Fanfiction Category:Neo Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Zodiac Deity Celestial Titan Intergalactic Aeon Guardian UXP Kai Millennium Galaxy Star X-Storm / Transformers Crossover Fan Fictions